A New Objective
by Lemenipokeshadow
Summary: He's not sure how, but Metal Sonic is going to find a way to free himself from others' control for good. He probably is going to need help. Except it's not very likely anyone would want to help him, right? He is a robot created by a villain, after all.


An elderly mad genius threw up his arms.

"Gah! Stubborn creation!" In front of the infamous scientist known as Dr. Eggman, laid an inactive Metal Sonic. The blue, chrome robot was positioned on a worker's table, and was hooked up to several cables. Metal Sonic was slightly battered, showing a few dents and scrapes, and a small crack showed in one of his optics. One of his ears was bent awkwardly. Above Metal's head, a computer made to connect to AIs hummed softly.

"This is humiliating! How could you possibly be able to block me from your computers?" Eggman ragged at his design. The doctor thrust a finger at Metal's face.

"You are lucky I can't afford to simply tear you apart, and throw the scraps with the rest of the junk!" He yelled as if Sonic's replica could hear him.

"If only you'd be more obedient!" Eggman shook his fist, and then gave out a frustrated sigh as he sat in a nearby chair to think.

What he didn't know was that Metal Sonic was conscious, and awaiting for an opportunity for yet another escape.

"That should do the trick," Eggman said. He hurried out of the room.

Not wanting to know what Eggman had in store for him, Metal Sonic quickly unhooked himself, and hoped off the table. As his feet hit the floor, he felt the weakness of his damaged components hit him. A small mechanical whistle escaped him.

'I can't take much more of this,' Metal Sonic thought to himself as he glanced around the room. Finding no alternative ways out, he cautiously stepped through the door his creator went through moments before.

Metal Sonic decided against using his jetpack, not needing more noise than he was already making. He ran as quietly as possible, not wanting Eggman to see him down the hallway. Metal headed towards the observation deck of the fortress. It was the closest place to a window. Even in his state, he could still smash through reinforced glass, and fly away. It would take him another few minutes to get to it. He had the door in his sights.

"All security bots perform emergency search! Seek and paralyze Metal Sonic on sight! Bring it to Room 1-3 at LV 2!" Shouted a very angry Dr. Eggman over the intercom, as the alarm sounded.

* * *

Internal_log#022/Incomprehensible_thoughts/

Approximately 2.4 months ago, I started to remember something my creator wanted me to forget. I cannot recall everything, but I remember that power, and how much I hated Dr. Eggman. I cannot pinpoint what triggered my hatred or why I wanted to rule all. The most logical conclusion I could come up with is that the new technology had corrupted my programming in such a way that it wanted to realize my creators dream without him. Remembering this event also allowed for an answer to the abnormalities inside of me, in which my creator never found.

I had remembered the suppressed part of me. The part of me that wants nothing more, but to be free of others control. I conclude that is what influenced the programming's corruption. The more I explored this "abnormality", the more I wanted to be my own person. No longer am I just a machine, mindlessly following orders.

I was created for destruction, but I will not willingly use it for my creator. I have yet to fully understand how my conscious came to be, or how I will free myself for good, but I will fulfill my irresistible urge to experience something close to what my initial targets feel.

* * *

"Sorry Baldy McNosehair, but I can't let you have that emerald, so fork it over!" Sonic confidently shouted. Beside him Tails chuckled.

Another almost normal day for Sonic. Dr. Eggman had been hunting Chaos Emeralds...again.

"No, you can't have it. Also I am not completely bald, you cocky Erinaceid!" Eggman sent out out a horde of pawns at them, which Sonic and Tails were quick to charge. They expertly dodged and countered the robots. You can tell they've been doing this for a while.

Suddenly a familiar blue chrome color whisked an attack, blindsiding Sonic, which sent the hedgehog flying. Sonic instinctively prepared a spin dash. The two collided, equally matched. Both landed on the ground.

" 'Sup Metal me," Sonic smirked.

Metal Sonic lunged at Sonic accompanied with his jetpack, claws outstretched. Sonic countered with a kick, which Metal recovered quicker than everyone thought he would. Metal Sonic threw a punch, sending Sonic to the grass. Sonic prepared for another counter, but Metal Sonic surprisingly veered to another direction. That's when Sonic felt the constraint of a mechanical arm. It came from Eggman's floating vehicle. Tails, who was doing well getting rid of Eggman's pawns, saw this and started to fly towards them.

"Hang in there, SoAhh!" Metal Sonic tackled tails and nailed him with his claws against a tree. The robot pointed his gun at Tails' face.

"Ahohoho, how convenient. Metal Sonic! Destroy Tails! And then when you're done, finish your main objective!" Eggman crowed. He put Sonic in front of the scene.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted desperately, as he struggled to get free.

Even as this was going on, Metal Sonic started to tremble slightly, especially his arm. Tails was also struggling when he noticed this. Something was different about the powerful robot today. It's almost as if, it's eyes weren't dead.

Metal Sonic was trying his best to resist Eggman's command.

"WHAT are you doing!? FIRE!" Eggman shouted and jumped from his seat, almost hitting his head on the vehicle's glass.

Metal Sonic fired his weapon, and it hit his target.

* * *

**So... what do you think so far? This is my first official fanfiction in which I plan on completing. Constructive criticism is encouraged.**

**Don't worry it's not dead, I just never have the time or inspiration to write more. I'll get the next chapters up EVENTUALLY...  
**

**Sonic the Hedgehog(C) SEGA, Sonic Team  
**


End file.
